It's A Wonderful Life Harry Potter Style
by Chaser-Chick
Summary: Ronald Weasley no longer believes his life is worth it and makes a wish that changes everything. It's up to Nevile to show him that he is worth it and prevent hi from throwing away his greatest gift.
1. Part One

It's a Wonderful Life  
  
By: Chaser-Chick  
  
(AN: If you've never seen the old 1946 movie "It's Wonderful Life" then you are truly missing out on a wonderful experience. I was watching it and got this crazy idea for a HP parody of it featuring, you guessed it, our own Ronald Weasley. So here it is, my first new story after my little break. It's a wonderful Life and Ronald Weasley is going to find out exactly why.)  
  
An old wizard dressed in velvet blue robes splatter with tiny light that resembled stars sat around a huge crystal ball. Inside smoke swirled and changed colors. Faces appeared inside the smoke and vanished as soon as they had settled and another would surface from the recesses of the crystal ball. The old man peered into his crystal ball intently as the light cast shadows on his aged face making his wrinkles appear twice as large and outstanding.  
  
The old man gazed upon the handsome face of a young man inside the swirling smoke and the crystal ball focused on the image of this man. He turned around and sighed, gazing off into space. It was a sad thing. This young man, who meant so much to this world, whose life had changed everything, was throwing away his greatest gift.  
  
"Neville," he said heavily, "please come here."  
  
A small pop sounded and a boy appeared in front of him. The boy looked nervous and tentative. His robes were black and hung unsettled off one shoulder, here and there were spots of dust gone unnoticed in his rush. The old wizard sighed as he looked over the boy.  
  
"Sir, your greatness sir, whatever I did wrong I'll try to fix. I am so close to getting my wand finally. Please will try and fix it sir," the boy said quickly.  
  
"Calm down Neville," the old man said sighing and peering into the crystal ball once again. "You are not here for anything wrong. Rather, the chance you've been waiting for. You see this man," he motioned toward the orb, "he is your chance at getting you wand. after all these years."  
  
"Sir," the boy said, his eyes wide. "Sir, you don't know how happy this makes me. I'll get on it right away."  
  
Neville smiled widely and bounded toward the door happily. He was finally getting his wand, after all the mistakes and potions went wrong. He was so happy that he didn't realize that he didn't have his assignment. The old man sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Neville," the old man said sitting back down in his chair, "come here. I've yet to give you your assignment. Listen closely, it is very important that you help this man."  
  
Neville reddened. "Right sir, I wasn't thinking."  
  
Neville crossed the room straightening his robes as he did and stood by the glowing orb. The brilliant white light reflected off his young face and made the dirty spots on his black cloak show even more than usual. Neville looked into in and paused for a moment not sure of what to say.  
  
"What am I looking for, sir?" He asked to the older man.  
  
The old man next to him smirked. "Call me Merlin, Neville and you are looking at the life of this man. He's got friends, family, a family, everything a man could ask for and yet he does not see what he has. He only sees his problems. Your job is to make hi see these wonderful things about him and how wonderful his life is. And for a little background."  
  
Merlin motioned toward the crystal ball and inside every thing appeared a soft white. In view rose a tall castle and a lake. Three friends ran across the field of white, skates in hand, smiling widely.  
  
One had bushy brown hair that was pulled up in a messy ponytail, snowflakes falling on her pretty face of only 15 as she tried to keep up with her two best friends. The black-haired boy behind her raked his hand through his hair pushing it out of his face only for it to fall exactly where it had being, messier than before.  
  
And in front him ran a tall red-haired boy who was just as important to the future as any but who, at the time, had not known this and even in present time, needed a little reminder.  
  
To be continued.  
  
(An: Okay, be honest and please review. I had serious writer's block and I'm hoping this will get me out of it. Please REIEW!) 


	2. Part Two

It was common knowledge that the lake over Hogwarts was enchanted not to freeze and yet there was still the uncommon day that the enchantment would weaken and a thin layer would appear over the surface that begged to be skating on. And even though it was clearly expressed that this was not safe by every teacher at every possible opportunity, not even the straight-laced Hermione Granger could resist the lure of the lake. And if she could not resist then her two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, stood no chance.  
  
For weeks they had begged her to take the chance and break one rule the slightest bit. And after many a snowy day and classmates ensuring her that they had been and it was perfectly safe, Miss Hermione Granger gave in and the three friends grabbed their skates and set out for a day at the lake.  
  
At first, it had been perfect, the snow, the sensation of gliding, and company. It was like a dream. At least, one Ronald Weasley thought so. He watched as harry slid and fell again. Growing up with the Dursley's gave him little experience with skates. Ron laughed as Harry got up shakily and gave him the thumbs up to show he was okay. Ron smiled as his attention turned away from harry to his other best friend, Hermione.  
  
She was the complete opposite, experienced at skating and graceful. All her moves were fluid and easily flowing together. A choreography that was unplanned but fit perfectly together with every graceful move. Ron felt his ears grow warm but not from the cold. He stood up and skated toward her gathering speed. Hermione heard him and turned around just in time to see him coming for her.  
  
"NOOO! RON!" She yelled playfully as she tired to skate away from him. However, his speed and head start were too much. Ron skated into Hermione and they both fell back into the snow on the edge of the lake. Both of them laughed until their sides hurt, but soon the laughing faded as Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and she into his. It was snowing and their faces were an inch apart, the only sound was Harry slipping and falling on the ice once again. Slowly, Ron inched closer and "CRACK!"  
  
They both heard the sound and got up quickly having no time to be embarrassed. Ron watched as Harry sped toward them and suddenly disappeared.  
  
"SLPASH!"  
  
"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione yelled hysterically.  
  
Ron wasted no time. He took off his jacket and shoes diving in the freezing waters. It felt like a thousand knives piercing his skin, the cold steel cutting through him easily and yet, he kept swimming until he found his best friend and pulled both him and himself out the waters. Hermione pulled at harry and Ron getting them on the shore looking frantic.  
  
"Get a teacher!" Ron yelled at her taking his jacket and putting it on Harry. Hermione looked at him for a moment.  
  
"But Ron."  
  
"No! Go Hermione. I'll stay here. Go now!"  
  
Hermione got up and ran across the white snow to the castle for help as fast as her feet would carry her. By the time she got back with Madame Pomfery, Harry was shivering but alive and Ron's lips were blue and he as passed out nearby. Hermione gasped as Madame Pomfery conjured stretchers and put both boys under warming charms as she quickly transported them to the hospital wing for immediate treatment.  
  
To be continued.  
  
(Remember to review!) 


End file.
